У неё много талантов
by Imprest
Summary: Как известно, Зена талантлива во всем... во всем, без исключения. :)


_Дата перевода - апрель 2004г. :)_  
 _Оригинал - "She had many skills" by Zealander1, 1997г._

* * *

«Зена, а со сколькими женщинами ты была?!» - спрашивает Габриэль осторожно.

«Что это ещё за вопрос такой?!» - отвечает Зена, недоуменно.

«Ответь!» - умоляет Габриэль.

«Нет.»

«Сколько, Зена?!»

Трясет головой: «А какая тебе разница?!»

«Я просто хочу знать.»

«Мои предыдущие связи … ?!»

Прерывает: «Я не спрашиваю про твои связи, я просто хочу знать, со сколькими женщинами ты спала!»

«Господи, Габриэль …»

«Сколько?!»

«Я не вижу в этом никакого смысла …»

Снова прерывает её: «Скажи мне.»

«А зачем тебе это знать?!»

«Мне нужно. Ну же, скажи.»

«Но почему, Габриэль?! Почему вдруг вот так, ни с того ни с сего?! Разве между нами есть какая-то проблема, о которой я не знаю?!»

«Нет … просто я хочу знать, какая я по счету.»

«Какая ты по счету?!» - подходит к барду вплотную – «Ты – моя жизнь. Я люблю тебя. Ты мне нужна. Я …»

«Сколько?!»

Зена с отчаянием отворачивается: «Габриэль, я не знаю!»

«Ты не знаешь или не хочешь говорить мне?!»

«Черт побери! Почему ты делаешь это?! Я думала, что у нас всё в порядке?!»

«Так и есть. Я просто хочу знать, сколько женщин у тебя было!»

«Ответ: Я_не_знаю!»

«Ты не знаешь?! Ну, тогда хотя бы поставь какие-нибудь границы. Например, скажи, что это число в пределах от 1 до 100. Если ты скажешь, что ни одно из этих чисел не подходит, тогда я оставлю эту тему – мне совсем не хочется быть подружкой под трехзначным номером.»

Тяжело вздыхает: «Ну, дай мне подумать» - спустя несколько секунд – «Нет, это невозможно!»

«Подумай хорошенько!»

Зена садится на траву рядом с высоким деревом и устремляет невидящий взор в пространство перед собой. Габриэль терпеливо ждет.

«Я не могу сказать точно.»

«Ну, вспомни их имена, Зена. Это должно помочь.»

Зена издает тихий смешок: «Уф, ну если я буду вспоминать имена, то это затянется надолго!»

«Зена! Ты спала с женщиной, даже не зная её имени?!»

«Ну …»

«Зена – Великая Королева Потаскушек!» - нервно усмехается Габриэль.

«Габриэль …послушай. Между нами всё хорошо. Почему ты пытаешься вытащить на свет то, что не имеет никакого отношения к НАМ?!»

«Потому что это имеет отношение к НАМ. Теперь наши жизни связаны, и твоё прошлое – это моё прошлое. Потому что теперь мы с тобой единое целое!»

«Габриэль, моё прошлое – это только МОЁ прошлое! Всё, что я сделала до нашей встречи, я сделала САМА, было ли это ошибкой или нет.»

«Нет, Зена. Когда я сказала «Я тебя люблю!», я имела ввиду всё это. Всё, чем ты являешься, всё, чем ты была и всё, чем ты будешь!»

«Это, конечно, очень любезно с твоей стороны. Но я чего-то не понимаю, как знание того, со сколькими женщинами я спала, может упрочить наши отношения?!»

«Скажи мне!»

«Это не имеет смысла» - Зена вскакивает и шагает дальше по дороге.

«Скажи мне!»

«Я не знаю сколько! Вот! Ты довольна?!»

«Подумай ещё раз!»

«О, мой Бог, Габриэль! Зачем ты делаешь это с нами?!»

«Я имею право знать.»

«Нет, не имеешь!»

«Нет, имею! Я ведь рассказала тебе, со сколькими женщинами была!»

«Но я уже знала ответ – с одной. И это была Я.»

«Нет. Ты – не моя первая женщина!»

Зена резко оборачивается вокруг: «ЧТО?!»

«Это правда, мой самоуверенный воин! Ты была не первой!»

«Ты хочешь сказать, что не была девственницей?!»

«Ну, что я лишила тебя этого маленького завоевания?!» - слабо улыбается Габриэль.

«А с кем ещё ты была?!» - Зена снова опускается на землю, ошарашенная и растерянная.

«Это не имеет значения. Просто знай, что у меня уже был опыт.»

«Ну, ты не выглядела очень испуганной в ту первую ночь … но я подумала, что ты просто была очень храброй и всё …»

«Неа. Я точно знала, что делаю.»

«Я не могу поверить в это … сколько их было, Габриэль?!»

«Это не имеет значения, Зена. Ведь теперь-то я люблю ТЕБЯ!» - передразнивает её бард.

«Скажи мне сколько?!»

«Нет!» - Габриэль отворачивается и смотрит на Арго, мирно жующую травку невдалеке от них.

«Габриэль, пожалуйста!» - Зена подходит к ней вплотную и кладет руку на плечо барда.

Габриэль оборачивается, сладко ей улыбается и мягко произносит: «Сколько, Зена?!»

«О, во имя любви к Зевсу!»

«Я не оставлю тебя в покое. Скажи мне!»

«И что тогда?! Если я честно отвечу тебе, сколько женщин у меня было, что тогда?!»

«Ничего.»

«Ничего?! … Хммм … я почему-то сомневаюсь в этом.»

«Скажи мне.»

«Почему-то я чувствую, что моя жизнь круто изменится прямо здесь, прямо сейчас и не в лучшую сторону.»

«Скажи мне.»

«А ты ОБЕЩАЕШЬ мне, что не используешь это против меня?!»

«Я обещаю!»

«Ты клянешься?!»

«Да, да, да, что выколю себе глаз, если … бла-бла-бла и всё такое … Сколько?!»

«Но помни, что это не точное число.»

«Хорошо. Сколько?!»

«32.»

«ТЫ ПЕРЕСПАЛА С 32 РАЗНЫМИ ЖЕНЩИНАМИ?!»

«Эй, ты же сама спросила!»

«Да, но я тебе не верю» - бормочет – «32 разные женщины, мой Бог … »

«Это чистая правда. Хотя, это число может и измениться, если я ещё кого-нибудь вспомню.»

«Вот уж нет, Зена! С меня вполне хватит того, что ты переспала с 32 разными женщинами! О, Боги, у тебя хоть с кем-нибудь из них были долгие отношения?! Если да, то твоё либидо намного превышает норму!»

«Ну, Габриэль, то, что нормально для меня, не обязательно должно быть нормальным для тебя. Если же ты спрашиваешь меня, нравится ли мне секс, то мой ответ – Д_А!»

«Нет, это невозможно! Я думала, что ты скажешь 9» - Габи по-прежнему в шоке. Зена тихонько смеётся: «Ну, в первый год, возможно …»

Бард бьет её по руке: «Я тебя ненавижу.»

«Ну, мой маленький бард, превратившийся в Королеву Амазонок, а теперь скажи, сколько их было до меня?!»

«Я не буду тебе отвечать!»

«Тебе придется! Такова была сделка!»

«Зена, я не заключаю никаких сделок.»

«Ты пообещала.»

«Нет, я не обещала, что расскажу тебе. Я только сказала, что впоследствии не использую названное тобою число против тебя.»

«О!» - Зена выглядит очень подавленной.

«Ладно-ладно, я скажу! Мой ответ – одна. Только одна. Теперь ты счастлива?!»

«Кто она?!»

«Не скажу!»

«Ну, по крайней мере, назови мне её имя!»

«Нет. Какая разница, как её зовут?! Ты ведь её всё равно никогда не встретишь!»

«А вдруг?! Она из твоей деревни?!»

«Я не буду тебе ничего говорить. Всё, я молчу!»

«А сколько ей было лет?!»

«Молчу! Молчу! Молчу!»

«А какой у неё был цвет волос?!»

«Зена, немедленно прекрати это!»

«А у неё тоже были такие же синие глаза, как у меня?!»

«Убери от меня свои руки!» - яростно отбивается от воина.

«Она была простой фермерской девчонкой или такой же зрелой женщиной, как я?!»

«Зена, ты меня раздражаешь! Я …»

«Неужели она была настолько же хороша, как и я?!»

«Ты просто невыносима, ты знаешь об этом?!»

«Знаю. Её звали Райнэн?!»

«Нет!»

«Дария?!»

«Нет! Зена, прекрати это! И хватит трогать меня!»

«Ох … и с каких это пор, интересно мне знать, тебе перестало это нравится?!»

«Ну, мне это, конечно, нравится, но только не сейчас!»

«О'кей» - убирает руки подальше от бедер барда.

«Её звали …?!»

«Её звали «Зена»! Теперь ты довольна?!»

«Ты была знакома ещё с одной женщиной, которую звали Зена?!»

«О, черт … ТЫ, Зена. Этой женщиной была ТЫ. Я соврала тебе!»

«Ты соврала?!»

«Да.»

«Но почему?!»

«Потому что хотела знать, со сколькими женщинами ты была. А иначе ты бы мне никогда не сказала.»

«Ааа, понятно …» - Зена шаркает ботинком по земле – «Я тоже соврала.»

Габи мгновенно разворачивается, её глаза полны надежды.

«Их было 34. Я вспомнила ещё двух.»

Габи беспомощно взмахивает руками в воздухе: «34 … Великолепно! Просто замечательно!»

«Да, по-моему, столько.»

«Зена, ты – ужасна!»

«Не правда!»

«Ты – женщина легкого поведения!»

«Габриэль, с меня уже хватит этих разговоров!» - берет повод Арго и двигается вперед по тропинке в сторону Коринфа.

«Женщина многих талантов!» - кричит ей вслед бард.

«Эй, а вот это мне нравится куда больше!»

«Отлично! Мы можем выбить это тебе на надгробном камне: Зена – Королева Воинов. У неё было много талантов. И она переспала с 34 разными женщинами.»

«35!»

«35?!»

«Нда. Я забыла посчитать тебя.»

Габриэль трясет головой: «Ну, разумеется …»

«Значит, ты всё-таки была девственницей, мда?!»

«Зена …»

«Я так и думала» - Зена улыбается самой ослепительной улыбкой.

«Зена, ты не можешь знать точно, девственница ли женщина или нет!»

«Могу.»

«Не можешь!»

«Нет, могу!»

«Ну и как?!»

«Я тебе не скажу!»

Раздражительно: «Зена … ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю!»

«Ну, на самом деле у меня есть одна идейка на этот счет …»

«Она как-то связана с сексом?!»

«Нда …»

«Зена, у меня болит голова!»

«Не правда!»

«Нет, правда!»

«Нет, не болит. Ты просто притворяешься!»

«Зена, а если бы я только что сообщила тебе, что переспала с 34 …»

«35»

«Спасибо. С 35 разными женщинами. У тебя разве не началась бы головная боль?!»

«О!»

«Вот именно! О!»

«А к вечеру она не пройдет?!»

«Зена, секс – это всё, о чем ты только можешь думать?!»

«Ну …»

«Подожди! Не отвечай! 35 женщин говорят сами за себя.»

«Пожалуй, что да!»

«А хоть одна из них была лучше меня?!»

«Габриэль …»

«Ок! Ок!» - спустя секунду – «Ну, и какая твоя любимая поза?!»

«Габриэль! Замолчи! Я тебя люблю, но З_А_М_О_Л_Ч_И!» - Зена старается идти быстрее, чтобы удалиться как можно дальше от барда.

«Ну, сказать подобное было не очень красиво с твоей стороны.»

«Прошу тебя, просто сделай это! Чтобы и тебе и мне было спокойнее!»

«Зена, ты хочешь сказать, что я слишком много говорю?!» Зена уже вскочила на Арго и старается отъехать как можно дальше вперед.

«Габриэль, ты доставляешь МНЕ головную боль!»

«Хорошо, я буду молчать! Ну, могу я по крайней мере ехать вместе с тобой?! У меня ноги ужасно устали!»

«Ладно, но пообещай мне! Пообещай, не произнести ни слова в течение всего вечера и всей ночи!»

«А ты всё ещё собираешься … ну это … ну ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду … позднее?!»

«Да.»

«Ну, а можно мне будет хотя бы постонать?!»

«Габриэль, ты замолчишь наконец?!»

Габи залазит в сумку, прикрепленную к седлу, и выуживает оттуда моток серой клейкой ленты: «Можно я сама прилеплю, а-то ты всегда делаешь это криво?!»

 **КОНЕЦ :)**

 _Подпись автора: Zealander1 – та, которая может вспомнить лишь 21 женщину и не может назвать имя каждой …_


End file.
